


归去来

by Shadowmancer



Series: 半窝疯 [1]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 为了你的话，我回来[虎将，架空，杀手，有Diru节奏组龙套]





	归去来

吉他肩带断了，用惯了的amp突然接触不良。

  
今天是什么倒霉日子。

  
天野把抽了一半的烟扔掉，往小个子主唱脑袋上一巴掌。“走，上场了。”对方习惯性擦擦鼻子，眼神空茫。这人早晚把鼻子上多吸出个眼儿来，天野懒得说，抱着吉他先蹿上去。

  
他们发挥不怎么的。主唱词忘了一半，嗓音干涩。反正只是热场乐队。三分之二粉丝都是为了身材火辣的键盘手姐姐来的。

  
最后一首刚开头，天野看见他：一个人站在安全出口附近，头发比以前染得更浅，再穿一身黑也打眼。

  
天野对上他视线，眯起眼，手下逼出一串癫狂滑音，然后摘了吉他摔到台下。琴头立刻折了。天野看也不看转身就走。团员诧异喊他名字，他只当没听见。

回到家发现大门虚掩着。天野冷笑；撬门溜锁这种活他从来比自己熟练。

  
落地窗上灯影斑驳，映得他眼睑低垂的模样有些倦，分外柔软。

  
这个人要是柔软，自己就是天使了。天野抱着手臂，抬脚把门踹上。“你好啊，前搭档。”

  
他回头的时候天野掐住手心；不动声色的游戏要两个人玩才有趣。

  
先打破沉默的人是他。“ 白虎，主事要你回来。”

  
“我说不呢？”

  
“那主事会派别的人来接你。”意思就是不论死活。

  
天野不想再听，几步跨过去卡住他脖颈，用一点力就会粉碎的脆弱喉骨。对方站着，不躲。

  
“好，那你哭着求我啊。”天野用另一只手捂住他眼睛。掌心里的浓密睫毛动也不动。

  
青狼，就让我看看，新仓薰的命令，能让你妥协到哪一步。

  
匕首柄是兽骨，软革刀鞘用三条皮带绑在左臂上，单手就可以出鞘。银光从袖口掠起的姿态赏心悦目。

  
粘稠的红从青狼的掌心，顺着手腕一滴一滴把袖子沁湿。却没有任何东西从那双猫儿眼里滴落。

  
“血的话，可以用来代替眼泪吧。”他的口气好像在问早餐可不可以用豆浆来代替牛奶。

  
握住他鲜血淋漓的左手的时候，对方不易觉察地抖了一下。天野把嘴唇覆上那道新鲜伤口，分不清是疼惜还是惩罚。

  
抬头，扯着他的那只手借力一带，他要想挣也不是挣不开。所以吻住的时候想，究竟是谁放弃抵抗。

  
舌尖娴熟探入，两个人都尝到咸腥味道。天野钳制住这只执拗的豺狼，手指滑进他裤腰；熟悉身体有太多薄弱环节。怀里的人像活鱼一样直跳起来，喉结紧张滑动。

  
感觉到对方的怀抱有所松懈，青狼借机脱身，没退几步又给就近扑倒在沙发上。

  
“白虎！ 你…”

  
话没说完，衣服被撕破的脆响让他噎住。扣子咕噜咕噜滚了一地。思维到达之前，身体先条件反射地把刀横到两人之间。他前所未有的粗暴叫自己下意识抵抗。

  
“你要杀我么？”对方拿颈动脉抵住刀锋，笑得悠闲。

  
握刀的手绷得指节发白。青狼眼睁睁看着他低头咬住刀背，一点一点把匕首从掌握中抽离。

  
“要杀，早就动手了。”他腾出手来把匕首抛开。“或者，你只是新仓薰的狗，他不发话你不咬人？”

  
这句话叫两个人的脸色都精彩。又回到三年前那个早晨，单名一个薰字的男子神色冷峻挡住去路，叫白虎咯咯发抖的却是站在他后面的那个人。

  
“叛逃的人该怎么处置，还要我教么？”

  
有三十秒没人动。然后青狼从薰的影子里跨出来，手里伯莱塔上膛，冰凉枪口从侧面抵住白虎额头。

  
他眼睛看着白虎，话分明是对着薰说的。“只要您开口。”

  
那一刻才真正明白，青狼这双眼，轮廓甜美却没有温度。

  
扯坏了的上衣褪到肘弯，又给白虎绕在沙发转角上，青狼蜷起腿，用膝盖抵住不依不饶凑过来的人。该死，见面不到十分钟，说了不到五句话，怎么就已经到了这地步。

  
我果然比自己预料的，还想念你。

  
白虎耸耸肩，左手扶上对方膝盖。掌心热度隔着布料传过来，烫人。弹惯了吉它的手指沿着大腿内侧向下滑动撩拨。青狼懊恼地发现自己呼吸加速，身体比头脑要诚实得多。白虎的手到达两腿间的鼓起的时候，突然按下去。

  
青狼曲起身体，脚后跟在沙发上乱蹬，自己也不清楚是想把他拉近一点还是就此踢开。

  
一手停留在他裤裆，摩挲那已经无法掩饰的轮廓，另一只手扶着他胯骨，由肚脐到胸口一路舔上去。他努力绷紧身体来抵御生理反应的辛苦让白虎快活地笑出来。

  
“你从来都这样。近身搏击就能硬起来，见了血更是特别野。”

  
这是小时候的尴尬。当时都是十四五岁年纪，血气方刚，扭打起来不免擦枪走火，又总分到一起捉对厮杀。也难怪，白虎是这一辈默认的老大：脾气坏是出了名的，能打也是出了名的。青狼是上面指的领队，出了茬子头一个挨骂的人物。一帮毛孩子调侃，喊他学生会长。俩人模拟战从来不分上下。

  
一次两次还能一笑了之，时间长了就带了别的味道。两个男孩子之间的游戏，看谁先不知所措。

  
直到某天，青狼躲开他一记手刀，肘弯撞上他肋下。白虎冷汗淋漓倒在练习室的软垫上；横隔膜被狠狠打中的滋味不好受，不光是疼，窒息的感觉让人眼前发黑。青狼趁机扑上。

  
那时状况与现在相似，只不过骑在白虎身上的是自己，两手把对方手腕拉高摁在地上，像捕捉住一只稀有标本。胜利的快活叫青狼笑弯了眼，膝盖牢牢制住他腰，凑过去，吹拂起他当年暗红的刘海。“快认输。”

  
白虎直不起身，能用力的角度被全盘制住。气急败坏之下，眼睛往下一瞟，挑起眉毛；打斗的时候图凉快，单衣都很薄。被某个器官抵住小腹的触感原本该互相装傻，谁知道他为什么挑明，大约是想让自己难堪，心理战术。

  
多年以后青狼依然不清楚当时是哪根筋断了，恼羞成怒还是情不自禁，都不重要。重要的是自己把他手腕抓紧，下一秒俩人牙齿撞一起，生疼。这种事没有教官指导，全凭摸索。从腰到胯，肌肉收缩用力，隔着衣服从下往上生涩摩擦，也确实不用谁教。青狼觉得头脑中像给灌进苏打水，气泡噼里啪啦。

  
什么时候放开了他手腕，记不清。什么时候拇指抚上白虎过分尖刻的颧骨，记不清。他只知道自己在反复喃喃两个字，在每当预感到抵抗的时候，尽可能深入地把音节碾碎在两人唇齿之间。他甚至不知道自己在说什么，直到白虎扶住他胯往下带，上下交错的力度叫他放开白虎下唇，不然恐怕会狠狠咬下去。

  
“混蛋…”白虎口齿不清地抱怨，或许是因为嘴肿了。 “光叫我别动，你别动试试看啊？！ ”

  
青狼想自己表达失误。他的意思是说，别动，不要拒绝不要思考，别去探究什么。

青狼别开脸去，睫毛微微翕动——他不是个轻易示弱的人，这个程度已经罕见。白虎心突然就凉下来。退到沙发另一头，点烟。“行了，你不用为了主事，连身体都牺牲上。”

  
耳光到来得毫无预兆；是自己脱行太久还是他身手精进，难说。白虎耳朵嗡嗡响，烟掉到地上。回头看他表情：是真动气，眼角都逼红了。

  
青狼跳起来，手在身边握成拳，嘴上反而带笑。“他不配，你也不配，是——”他吸一口气转身就走。白虎等他抓住门把才回神，跌跌撞撞过去从背后拦腰抱住。一开口，嗓子劈得把自己吓一跳。

  
“三年了。都三年了，你都没来找过我…”

  
这话也就是白说说。当时那个情形，能活着走出新仓氏都是万幸。

  
第一眼看见站在薰身后的青狼，白虎两腿发软，现在反而站直了。满腔怒火被雪水一激，从里到外化灰。

  
我和你，十年有余。从被接到新仓氏，一步一步打磨成现在的模样。我只是从没想过你会站到我敌对面。我只是…

  
二十个小时前这个人还在自己枕边，灯光在他眼睫下沁出朦胧阴影，整个人安静如猫。而现在他看着自己的眼神，白水一样。抵住额角的枪口稳得很。从这个角度，子弹会从后颈穿出，而不是太阳穴。直接毁掉呼吸中枢，必死无疑。不愧是学生会长。

  
白虎转过身来正对着他，枪口随之滑到眉心。

  
如果要告别，不妨让我们彼此都看清对方的表情。

  
青狼的肩微微绷紧，这是他出手前的习惯。白虎睁大眼睛。

  
一直抱着手臂站在薰左边的人啪地把口香糖吹爆。会在这种场合破坏气氛的，只能是原教官，旷课次数比学生还多的家伙。原教官一手搭上薰的肩头。“好了好了，都是我带出来的孩子。您看在我面子上，网开一面？”

  
与此同时，薰右边的清瘦男子走到青狼面前，伸手，掌心向上。白虎屏住呼吸；这位教官寡言少语，却比易喜易怒的原教官更狠。

  
空气中动荡某种危险气息，像裁得很薄的纸划过皮肉，看不到伤但能感觉到。青狼乖乖退开一步，手臂垂下来。把伯莱塔的弹匣退出，然后放到教官手心。

  
明明身高差不多，被他抱紧的时候还是喘不过气。青狼低低地吼：“放手，放手啊你！”

  
白虎摇头，发丝扫过青狼后颈，那感觉太熟悉；这个人前世大概是吸血鬼，忘情时总爱咬脖子。早上醒了一看，从肩到颈歪歪扭扭痕迹。就从镜子里瞪他。

  
“牙那么烂，谁都知道是你咬的。”

  
对方嬉皮笑脸蹭过来，撩开自己头发吮一下耳垂。“除了我，还有谁敢看？”

  
青狼半边脸烧得发麻。一整天低气压，把同年级孩子吓得绕道。

  
他费劲转身。白虎凉凉的鼻尖在青狼侧脸碰一下，退开。视线交错的时候两个人都呼吸一滞；隔这么近，无论说谎还是拒绝，都不容易。

  
“那个时候…”他闭一下眼，疲惫的姿态。青狼下意识搂住他后背。“那个时候我如果问你，你会不会和我一起走？”

  
青狼努力不让自己发抖。跟你走？能走多快，能走多远？你记不记得教官带着我们去看的，上一个试图离开新仓氏的人，是什么下场？嗓子干得发涩。他吞咽一下，摇头，点头。“我不知道。”

  
白虎头垂下去。“所以我没有问。”

  
彼此太了解也是种弊病。白虎直起身。青狼的手臂从他腰间滑落，指尖微弱动弹，似乎想扯住对方衣服，青狼赶紧把手握成拳。

  
白虎踱到房间另一头，重新点烟。“留下来。明天我给你答复。”

  
青狼眯起眼。白虎露出调侃神色。“放心，我不会做什么。”

  
对方缓缓挑眉，意思是我不愿意的话，你想都别想。白虎下一句话合着浓稠烟雾呼出来。

  
“留下来，阿将。”

  
这是遥远得已经褪色的小时候，祖母做一碗忘了放盐的蛋汤，喊自己吃饭时的称呼。不知道为什么告诉了他，不记得什么时候告诉了他。青狼懊悔得想打人。

  
老人家的话没有错，名字是个咒语，交出去了就是交出去了，覆水难收。

  
原教官吹着口哨，蹦蹦跳跳往靶场走。这个点了，不在屋里的话，去靶场找人绝对一逮一个准。

  
隔着门就听见里面一声一声清脆响动。他探头进去，那个单薄得像纸一样的背影正在掷飞刀玩：他自己改良的版本，刃口短而薄活像手术刀，菱形的尾环可以挂在指尖脱手飞出，是求险但不会要命的兵器。在他手里，却可以每一柄都没入实木，想拔出来都得费力气。

  
原教官等他停下，笑眯眯凑近。“小心心？”

  
对方呆着个脸。好吧，也真必要卖关子。“你说，青狼能不能把人带回来？”

  
他耸肩。

  
那个时候暗示一起出手搅局的人是他，现在又来事不关己。原教官叹气。“你就不怕白虎灭了他泄愤？”

  
他拿起剩下的一柄飞刀，走楼梯一样把它从食指翻转到尾指，再倒回来。“其一，他舍不得。”他嗓音又干又扁。“其二，你也感觉到了吧，当时。那个孩子身上的杀气，一触即发。”

  
谁忘得了。青狼拿枪对着白虎的瞬间，原教官都吓了一跳。这两个少年之间的关系，他们从来没藏过。一听说白虎潜逃，主事就把青狼带到身边，寸步不离。是试探，也是方便监视。这一辈学员里顶尖的人物，丢了一个是意外，丢了俩，薰的脸上挂不住。

  
“那杀气，不是针对白虎。”

  
原教官一怔。舌尖探出，抿一抿突然干燥的下唇。

  
青狼对于自己过分警惕的体质，头一次感到无奈。是真想睡。多希望自己是故事里的倒霉虫，一觉醒来就已过了百年。

  
百年之后，谁认得谁，谁又还能折磨谁。

  
白虎乐队常去的酒吧，自己只去转了转，就假扮好奇粉丝把消息摸了个透。当然，只局限于白虎允许他们了解到的部分：两年前突然出现，被键盘手生拉硬拽着加入乐队的陌生人。弹一手好吉它，却纯粹玩。 酷爱黑衣，有点高傲有点耍帅，赚女孩子尖叫自己却很少去招惹，散了场就失踪。

  
薰主事不是乐善好施的人，三年自由恐怕已经是他慷慨的极限。说实话，根本不理解他当初为什么放人。新仓薰的思维，谁敢揣摩。

  
扭头看一眼睡得酣甜的白虎，又在会惊醒他之前移开视线。青狼讨厌这种感觉；看着对方的时候，连呼吸都不由自主放缓。

  
忍不住用没受伤的手拨开他刘海；总幻想白虎的额头上有记伤痕，大概因为心里有鬼。

  
你知道么，当时我有两个选择：给你一个痛快，或者，或者…

  
薰是新仓家的主事，含着银匙出生的接班人，他不会功夫。从我站的角度，以伯莱塔的口径，击穿原教官右眼的同时也会伤了薰。另一位教官会爆了我头，不过，那也将是你制住他的机会。

  
我能给你的先机，只有这么多。

  
青狼怕冷一样蜷缩起来。不是第一次回忆起那时的决定，还是会被自己吓住。之后很多次从梦中惊醒，枪响的瞬间白虎倒下去，他看着血飞溅起来，叫不出声。

  
半睡半醒之间，先把怀抱收紧。睁眼却发现原本该在臂弯里的人正倚在窗边。他那被折腾了太多次的头发乱乱的，说不清是银里透灰还是灰里透银。

  
真是的，一大早就诱惑人。

  
白虎揉着眼睛坐起来。感觉到对方视线在自己光裸的胸口停顿一下又错开，心情突然就明朗。于是大大地伸个懒腰，把滑到腰的被子往下拉。

  
青狼哼一声，耳尖发红。“你的答复？”

  
白虎拿手背敷一下额头，坐直了。“早不来晚不来，为什么选在这个时候？”

  
青狼沉默三十秒。“新仓集团下个月上市。”他顿了顿。“在华尔街。”

  
洗白，还是把触角伸到大洋彼岸？不管怎样，都需要调动所有能调动的人手。不能用钞票打通的关节，用绑架或者人头都很有效。上一代的精英已经太声名在外。不是没有查过，留在基地的两位教官都是退居幕后，因为涉嫌多起谋杀而被列入国际通缉名单。用原教官的话说，度假都麻烦。

  
“薰要你去？”

  
青狼没回答。白虎明白自己这么问是出于侥幸。纽约那种地方，除了冠冕堂皇的工会需要打点，底下错综复杂：老牌的西西里教父，火爆脾气的爱尔兰帮，吃人不吐骨头的犹太佬。摁住一头另一头翘起来的要命游戏。其实昨晚第一眼看见他，就知道命运的轨迹已经再次偏离。

  
白虎跳下床，走过去把双手搭在他肩头。“好，我回来。”

  
青狼的眼睛闪烁一下，睫毛飞快垂下去掩饰什么。不是泪，他肯定会这么说。

  
双方都明白，不必说透。

  
为了你的话，我回来。

  
同时发生的事情，不一定有因果关系。

  
比如某个地下乐队因为吉它手玩蒸发而无疾而终。

  
比如，横穿欧亚大陆的列车上一先一后来了两名乘客。一个穿得像背包族，连帽衫底下头发是调皮的银色。另一个高挑身材黑超遮面，不停地玩手机。

  
再比如，新仓集团一上市就风生水起。总裁与财经部长出入林肯中心看歌剧，极为熟络。

  
戏里的人看门道。戏外的人，不妨看热闹。

* * *

和基地里的大多数孩子不同，青狼自小和外祖母住，没见过父母。上小学的时候老太太身体越来越差，不得不搬进养老院。八九岁的他在学校和养老院之间两点一线过了半年，终于被叫到办公室。

  
从校长的态度和主动出去并关门的做法，他知道这个人不一般——穿得很休闲，头发齐耳，削薄。大人们见了小时候的青狼都会蹲下来微笑，摸摸他脑袋说好乖巧的孩子。他没有，一张脸空白。

  
他说我是新仓氏的下属。停了停又说，你没有听说过也不要紧，我所管的部门是…

  
青狼无法描述他那一刻的表情，整个人突然就有了某种尖锐气质，嘴角一跳。“…慈善。”

  
细节是他走了之后，校长来解释的。新仓氏是家族产业。每年除了大笔资助国立孤儿院，还特地为少数品学兼优的孩子提供精英培训，寄宿式学院。能被选中是太荣幸。尤其是你这种半大不大的未成年人，一旦唯一的亲人过世，无论走收养还是孤儿院的路子，都很难办。

  
和祖母商量，老人也愿意。干燥枯瘦的手替他把外衣扣好。“好孩子，你有了着落，我也安心。”

  
三个月后，他在祖母的葬礼上再次见到那个人。不透明的车窗滑下，露出来的脸还是那张脸，换了打扮就有点惊心动魄：雪白大衣上缀着蓬松长毛，掩去大半张面孔。头上戴着厚重圆帽，帽沿压到眉。细长的眼睛，那弧度一下子击中了青狼。

  
他不说很抱歉请节哀，他不说老人家一定去了天堂，他说走不走？

  
青狼回头打量一下墓地。他不知道有没有天堂， 他只知道躺在里面的人，不会再给自己做蛋汤，不会听自己背诗，不会再叫他阿将。

  
他打开车门爬上去。

  
白衣的男子从怀里拿出一柄小小的刀放到青狼掌心：菱形的尾像条鱼。小孩子敌不住好奇拿起来试了试，拇指上立刻给拉出口子。他低低吸气，把指头放进嘴里，抬头看身边默默注视的人。

  
他不知道自己是什么表情。对方再看了一会儿，掉头望向窗外。“护身符，拿好了。”

  
毕业考试的时候，正是这个护身符救了青狼的命。子弹被刀锋挡住，否则早击中心脏。青狼的胸口被撞击力弄得瘀青一片，手里的匕首却得以割开对手的颈动脉。

  
新仓氏的隐秘培训基地，每一代能成功毕业的学员，不到三成。除了苦练，不得不承认也有一分运气。

* * *

  
很多年后他们回到这里，也被一帮孩子怯生生叫教官。白虎苦着脸说叫虎哥，虎哥好不好？青狼忍着没吐槽说大叔，你比他们大两轮不止，别装小。

  
青狼不厌其烦地纠正学员拿弩箭或者长刀的手势，这样，不，不，是这样。完全没注意到那些头顶打及自己胸口的小家伙脸红得像番茄。

  
白虎听说后就脸色不妙，回到住所在他身上盖一串章。完事了青狼抚着他汗淋淋的后背，哭笑不得。“他们是小孩子，你吃什么醋，真好意思。”

  
白虎打死不会承认当年也暗恋过被学员戏称为蓝玫瑰的原教官。


End file.
